Divenauftritt
by Velence
Summary: Das Verlangen Darla zu pflöcken, begleitet Cordelia, sobald sie die Schwangere sieht. Sie braucht nur noch einen guten Grund – obwohl sie schon mindestens zwei hat: Erstens hat Angel mit ihr geschlafen und zweitens hat er sie auch noch geschwängert...


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Divenauftritt  
**Inhalt: **Das Verlangen Darla zu pflöcken, begleitet Cordelia, sobald sie die Schwangere sieht. Sie braucht nur noch einen guten Grund – obwohl sie schon mindestens zwei hat: Erstens hat Angel mit ihr geschlafen und zweitens hat er sie auch noch geschwängert...  
**Altersfreigabe: **alle Altersklassen  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Cordelia, Darla, Angel

**Divenauftritt**

„Igitt, was setzt du mir vor? Willst du mich vergiften, Angel?" Das Essen samt Teller schlidderte über den Tisch und knallte auf den Boden, wo es sich in Scherben und Essenshäufchen aufteilte.

Madame Darla hielt Hof und der Staat musste ihr dabei zusehen.

Cordelia sah sie missmutig an. Dabei hatte die Schwangere es vor 20 Minuten noch unbedingt gewollt. Die Blondine beherrschte das A-Team, seit sie mit ihrer Melone vor dem Bauch das Foyer des Hyperions betreten hatte. Seither wollte die Seherin die Vampirfrau schon mehrmals pflöcken.

Ohne ein Wort sammelte Angel es mit einem Handfeger und Tuch vom Boden auf und stahl sich damit fort, während Cordelia die blonde Frau weiter wie eine Aussätzige anstarrte.

„Was siehst du mich so an?", fauchte Darla aufgebracht. Was sie eigentlich damit sagen wollte, war, dass sie unschuldig war, Lindsey hatte sie als Mensch wiederauferstehen lassen und Angel hatte mit ihr geschlafen. Zudem hatte sie vergeblich mit Magie versucht, das Kind abzutreiben. Sie war bestimmt nicht Schuld an der Misere.

Noch mehr als für ihre pure Anwesenheit könnte Cordelia Angel wegen ihr killen. Der Vampir schien seinem alten Sire hörig zu sein. Als Prostituierte wusste sie mit Sicherheit mit ihrer Kundschaft umzugehen und auch jetzt spielte sie die Domina für Angel, die ihm seine Wahrheit diktierte. Sie ließ ihn glauben, dass das, was er von ihr bekam, das war, was er wollte.

Und dafür hätte Cordelia Angel einen kräftigen Arschtritt geben können.

Cordelia hatte von ihr verlangt, dass sie ihren Pullover lüftete, damit sie ihr glauben konnte, dass sich kein Kissen darunter versteckte. Leider war der Bauch echt.

Darlas Sperenzchen gingen ihr allmählich gewaltig auf den Keks. Sie war und wollte unbedingt die absolute Diva sein, auch jetzt und besonders in ihrem Zustand, der für Angel scheinbar immer eine greifbare Entschuldigung war, sie zu verhätscheln. Dafür lieferte die Diva Darla jeden Tag den perfekten Auftritt in diesem Theater mit einer inbrünstigen Hingabe.

„Du hast noch Blutsauce an deinem Mundwinkel kleben", sagte Cordelia und stand auf. Sie war wirklich unausstehlich wie jede andere Frau, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. Man brauchte Angel nur ein paar Schuldgefühle einreden, dann las er Darla jeden verfickten Wunsch von den Augen ab.

Die Vampirin schob sich vom Stuhl und trabte der Seherin schwerfällig in die Lobby hinterher. „Und wann gehen wir zu diesem Arzt?" Gunn hatte einen Doktor aufgetan, der bestechlich war und keine Fragen stellen würde, sofern man ihm genug Geld zusteckte. Cordelia wollte sich überzeugen, was für einen Braten Darla in der Röhre hatte und hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, ihre ‚Betreuung' zu übernehmen.

„Bist du fertig?" Cordelia drehte sich mit einer versteinerten Miene zu ihr um. Darla machte eine Handbewegung, dass sie eh nichts Besseres vorhabe.

Also fuhren sie gemeinsam mit Angel´s Cabrio in die Klinik. Darla lag auf der Rückbank und tat so, als wäre die Seherin ihr persönlicher Chauffeur. Sie versuchte Sterne am Firmament auszumachen, aber bei dem Smog war es fast aussichtslos.

„In Honduras kann man immer Sterne sehen", schwafelte Darla und griff mit der offenen Hand in den Himmel. „Los Angeles ist so ein trauriger Ort... Niemand kann mir helfen. Keine Magie. Es ist… es." Sie klang einen Augenblick fast weinerlich, aber das änderte sich schlagartig.

„Willst du, dass ich sage, Lindsey war es? Er ist der Vaters des Kindes? - Irgendjemand muss für das Kind sorgen; ich kann es nicht. - Fühlst du dich dann besser?", fragte sie Cordelia.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest einen kompetenten Schamamen gefunden, der das Problem gelöst hätte", antwortete die Brünette. Cordelia trat unsanft auf die Bremse, als die Ampel auf Rot sprang. Die Schwangere im Fond landete im Fußraum. „Oh, entschuldige, mein Fehler."

Danach schwiegen sie.

Im Krankenhaus erkundigte sich Cordelia nach dem Arzt. Sie wurden den Gang hinunter geschickt. An seinem Namensschild erkannte sie ihn. „Cordelia Chase. Wir haben eine Verabredung. Und das ist ihre Patientin." Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand und wies den verdutzten Arzt auf Darla hin.

„Sie sollten vielleicht eher einen Gynäkologen aufsuchen", empfahl er, aber Cordelia winkte ab. Schließlich wurde er nicht fürs Vorschlägemachen bezahlt.

Die Vampirfrau schaute von unten hoch, schlug ihre Lider kokett auf und sah ihn sexy an, aber der Doktor war immer noch überrascht, dass er sich um eine Schwangere kümmern sollte. Er hatte eine Schusswunde oder sonstige verdächtig kriminelle Verletzungen erwartet.

Darla verzog den Mund und schaute auf ihren Bauch hinab. „Du hast mich um meine katholische Schulmädchenuniform gebracht." Sie hatte ihre Sexualität genutzt, um ihre Opfer anzulocken, um ihnen die unschuldige, mysteriöse und doch begehrenswerte Frau vorzuspielen. Sie ahnten nie etwas, bevor es zu spät war. Aber in diesem Zustand war es für sie zu spät.

‚Hure', hätte Cordelia ihr am liebsten nachgeschrieen, als sie der Arzt hinter einen Vorhang führte. Dort regelten sie als erstes die Zahlungsmodalitäten, ehe der junge Mann ein fahrbares Ultraschallgerät besorgte. Sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum Angel ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte und warum das Sex beinhaltet hatte.

„Es war Dru! Drusilla hat mich geschwängert. Als sie es erfahren hat, ist sie einfach abgehauen!" Darla lachte schallend. Die Prostituierte hatte längst ihre Professionalität verloren und sie gegen die Launen einer Schwangeren eingetauscht, hinter der sich Verzweiflung verbarg. Das Verzweifelte passte nicht in das Bild von ihr selbst. Niemand wird als leichtes Mädchen geboren oder sucht es sich aus, es gibt immer einen Abstieg. Aber Darla hatte damals vor über 400 Jahren entschieden, dass sie aufsteigen würde und dass ihr Verzweiflung ganz und gar nicht stand.

Die Brünette an ihrem Untersuchungsbett fand es gar nicht lustig. Auf der Spitze ihrer Zunge lagen noch mehr Verwünschungen, aber es war überflüssig, sie hasserfüllt auszustoßen. Stattdessen schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte ihre Wut herunter. Der Sandsack würde später ordentlich leiden müssen.

Der Doktor kam mit dem Gerät zurück und schloss es an das Stormnetz an. Es dauerte etwas, bis es startbereit war. Zum Glück war es in dieser Nacht relativ ruhig und der Doktor schien auch nicht große Lust zu haben, mehr als nötig zu tun.

Darla hatte ihr Wickel-T-Shirt gelöst und entblößte ihre großen Brüste in einem knappen BH. Cordelia starrte nur auf die riesige, runde Kugel und kreuzte die Finger, dass es sich erstens dabei wie bei Tieren um eine Scheinschwangerschaft handelte und dass zweitens für den Fall, dass es etwas Dämonisches war, auf die Verschwiegenheit des Arztes Verlass war.

Der Mann schmierte die Melone mit kühlem Gel ein, ehe er das Gerät ansetzte. Darla war plötzlich ganz angespannt und starrte auf den noch leeren Monitor. Als dann ein undeutliches Bild erschien, packte sie Cordelias Hand, die sich am Bettgestänge festgehalten hatte, und drückte sie fest.

„Aua!", protestierte die Brünette lautstark. Sie quetschte ihr fast die Finger blutleer ab.

Die Vampirfrau sah nur kurz hin und ließ sie los. Wie gebannt schaute sie wieder auf den Monitor.

„Ah, da haben wir es ja!"; sagte der Arzt und deutete auf das Bild. „Hier sind die kleine Füßchen, seine Arme und da... Wissen Sie das Geschlecht schon?" Darla schüttelte völlig sprachlos den Kopf. Und Cordelia war zumindest erleichtert, dass es menschlich war. „Wollen Sie es wissen?" Diesmal nickte Darla.

„Ich würde mal sagen, Sie bekommen einen prächtigen Burschen. Quicklebendig der Kleine", verkündete er und deutete auf das klitzekleine Ende, das ein Penis sein sollte.

„Ein Junge", hauchte Darla. Sie war überhaupt nie auf die Idee gekommen, ein Kind zu haben, als Vampir war es schließlich unmöglich und als Hure waren Kinder nur lästig.

„Es ist unmöglich, es ist unmöglich, dich abzutreiben. Du willst mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, oder? Warum liebe ich dich? Ich bin ein Vampir ohne Gefühle, hast du das vergessen?" Sie blickte vom Monitor vorwurfsvoll auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch. Noch erschreckender, als ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen zu tragen, war die Überraschung, dass es Gefühle mit sich brachte. So musste sich eine Seele anfühlen. Sie wusste, dass die Seele nicht ihr gehörte sondern ihm, und sie sie nur vorübergehend mit ihm teilte.

Der Arzt schaute sie merkwürdig an, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei, es kamen oft genug Spinner in die Klinik.

„Es ist ein Junge!", jauchte sie wieder, riss Cordelias Hand an sich und legte sie auf den Bauch. Die Seherin zuckte zusammen und ihr war bewusst, dass eine Vision sie gefangen nahm. Sie sah das Caritas im strömenden Regen, den Hinterhof. Angel und Fred knieten neben der auf dem Boden liegenden Darla. Sie hörte ihre Stimmen durch den Dunst des Regens. Das Baby wollte raus, es starb in ihrem toten Körper.

Mit der letzten Kraft zog sie sich zu Angel hoch und erklärte ihm, dass der Junge das einzig Gute sei, was sie je zusammen gemacht hätten. Er solle ihrem Sohn das erzählen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt. Dann nahm sie den Pflock und richtete sich selbst. In der Aschelache kam ein schreiendes, lebendiges Baby zum Vorschein.

Dann war die Vision vorbei. Der Arzt schaute sie irritiert an, merkwürdige Leute. Darla wartete gespannt auf das, was sie sagen würde.

„Er wird… leben", sagte Cordelia langsam. Beinahe hätte sie überleben gesagt. Aber Darla ahnte es, sie nickte und sagte, dass es gut sei. Sie wusste, dass sie ein Vampir und dass es ihre Wahl gewesen war. Sie brauchte niemanden für ihre Taten zu beschuldigen oder sie bereuen wie Angel.

„Er hat eine Seele."

Diesmal war es an Cordelia zu nicken. „Das war wohl der Moment perfekter Glückseligkeit", murmelte sie. „In etwas anderer Art und Weise..." Plötzlich hatte sie Mitgefühl mit ihr: Sie würde für ihr Kind sterben und nicht sehen, wie es groß wurde.

Vielleicht konnte sie sie in Zukunft etwas nachsichtiger behandeln, da sie nun wusste, dass Cordelia nicht selbst zum Pflock greifen musste. Vielleicht konnte sie sie sogar ein wenig verstehen. Eine Mutter, die ihr Kind liebte.

_Ende_


End file.
